Futile Resistence
by Winjessin
Summary: Sequal to Empty Existence. You wanted it, not you gotted it. Whoops, typo ;p. T for safety, hate it if you must, flames welcomed with open arms. The first time Edward SMELLS Bella? I should think so! T for safety


EPOV:

Lunch is over. It's time to go to biology. Thankfully, there's no blood. Today.

_See you later._ Comes Emmett and Jasper's thoughts as we rise from the cafeteria.

I barely catch it. I'm to busy trying to tune in to Isabella Swan's thoughts.

Dammit! Why can't I hear hear her. Why must she torture me like this. It's aggravating beyond belief.

I shake my head. I rely too much on my gift. I'll figure it out later. One way or another I will hear her thoughts, one day.

I walk towards the biology class. I vaguely wonder if the Swan girl will be in any of my classes. Forget reading her thoughts. Just looking at her again will be sufficient enough for me. I lose my self in my memory of her. Suddenly Jasper's thoughts interrupt my reverie.

_Whoa, Edward, cut down on the lust, okay? Your not Emmett staring after a Rosalie with a whip _I shudder, remembering my brother's horrid memories of that night. I am forever scarred. _But anyways, I don't know what your after but tone it down, buddy. Wow, I've been hanging out with Emmett way too much…._ His thoughts trail off into other trivial matters.

I turn into my class trying to brush my self free of the curse that was Isabella Marie Swan.

I sit at my table spreading my books out.

Soon the Swan girl comes sweeping in. There's only one available spot. Next to me. Poor girl. A more perverse part of me rejoices in the chance of getting to know her. Not that I've done that with any human before. Maybe I'll be able to decode her mind. Maybe-

My thoughts mean absolutely nothing, as soon as Swan walks past the air vent on her way to the teacher's desk. Curse, no. The devil incarnate, yes.

Her scent, so much more potent, more luscious, more mouthwatering then every student's in the school put together. Freesia. Floral. That girl's dead.

NO! I can't! I can't! I can't! I will not mess up the lives we have made here in Forks, even if it only makes for a few years.

But I could take her. It would be so easy. I can't kill this room full of students. It would be much too cruel. Only one life taken is necessary.

Swan's.

No! I can't! I will no longer rob one of there life, whether they be evil or good. She deserves to live. To have a life.

Ah, but she's already lived, and what would it feel like, to have the warm substance that is her blood, slide down your throat, quenching every thirst.

The monster within me roars with delight.

And so, the hour continues so. Her, hiding, shying away from me. Me not breathing, glaring at her, imagining thousands of ways for me to lure her out of the room.

The bell rings, and I jump up, I must get away. I will not take her life.

I head straight to the office, preparing to move my schedule, to avoid the Swan girl at all costs.

I go up to the front desk, and so my schedule debate begins.

I hear when the door opens. But I take no notice. I hear when it opens again, sending a strong wind my way. Andrea Peck puts a slip of paper on the front desk, and leaves but I take no notice. I can only smell the freesia scent of my own La Tua Cantante.

I turn to glare at her, and I see her shrink against the wall. She acts like natural prey. It would be so easy to take. Just one witness. I'll drink her blood to, perhaps, and entrée for the main coarse. Somehow, Ms. Cope smells like Paprika. Not my favourite scent, to be sure.

I turn back to Ms.Cope and say " Thank you, but I can see this s a waste of time." I run away, like the coward I am.

I meet up with everyone at the car

" Bro, what happened?" Emmett whispers.

" He found his singer." Alice says grimly.

_Who?_ Everyone asks in there mind.

" The Swan girl." I say firmly. They look around nervously.

" You mean the one you were staring at all through lunch?" Rosalie drawls, slowly and precise.

Alice raises her eyebrow, Jasper chuckles, and Emmett smirks.

" I had a perfectly good reason." I say, losing my patience. The blood lust is nearly over powering. Any minute I could snap. I had to get out of here. So this is how Jasper always felt. Almost. He's never met his singer.

" And what would that be, Eddie?" Rosalie coos

" Don't call me Eddie," I growl. " And the reason is, I can't hear her thoughts."

" What?" Jasper asks.

" How?" Alice breathes.

" I can't read her thoughts. It's like she's not there, like she doesn't exist."

" Alice," I whisper, " Alice what will I do about her blood?"

She purses her lips and begins to look into the future. When she is back in present day she says, grimly, " I see two things. One you run off to Alaska to clear your thoughts. Two, you go to her house and kill her." Everyone flinches on the latter.

" Can I take the car and leave now?" I whisper.

" Only if your not going to kill the Swan girl." Emmett teases half-heartedly.

I stare at him, telling him to 'lay off'.

" Sorry," He mumbles, shuffling his feet. I snort. Only Emmett.

" Can I go?" I ask again.

" Fine." Rosalie spits. " Just don't mess up."

I flinch, and hop in the car, speeding away. I'm going to Alaska. I have to. I will not spoil what we have. But something in me says, one way or another, ignoring Isabella Marie Swan is a futile resistence……….

**THE END??**

_Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer, I own it not, yes this was sequal to Empty Existence. If you hate it, well that's our problem, I don't mind either way. Flames welcomed with open arms._


End file.
